


Белое безмолвие

by Yozhik



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Белое безмолвие

Кожа под пальцами Кацураги прохладная, светлая как снег, кажется – хрупкая как первый лёд, страшно даже прикасаться.

Мисато видит в ней себя, себя прошлую, оставшуюся лишь в памяти, застывшую что лёд, которую и будить-то кажется святотатством; Мисато ненавидит её за это – и не может унять безграничную жалость и нежность.  
– Как это должно называться? – спрашивает однажды Рэй, не дожидаясь ответа.  
У Мисато подходящих слов нет, её не устраивает безмолвие – но она не знает, что предложить взамен.

Запястья такие тонкие, что страшно сжать крепче; Кацураги знает только, что хочет удержать; знает, что Рэй никогда не скажет «Не отпускай».  
Трескается под пальцами тонкий лёд.


End file.
